


The Case of Coitus Interruptus

by WhatLocked



Series: The William Watson Case Files [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward situations, Frustration, Incomplete Smut, M/M, Sherlocks POV, Sleepy cuddles and all round general fluff, William Hasn't got a clue, which is a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLocked/pseuds/WhatLocked
Summary: Half way through a very, rather intimate moment comes a small cough, bringing everything to a screeching halt.





	

~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock rested the head of his cock against Johns entrance, open and wet, waiting for him to push through.  As this had been Johns first time bottoming Sherlock had taken more time than usual getting him ready, making sure he was prepared, well and truely.  He was determined that there would be as little discomfort as possible for John.  So he had slowly taken the man apart and then put him back together again, only to get ready to take him apart once more, and John had been a willing and enthusiastic participant, making the most wonderful noises as Sherlock used his tongue and his fingers to open him up.

Now he lay above John, his elbows bracketing the mans head and he leant down to kiss him.  John returned the kiss and for a moment they were happy like that - slowly tasting each others mouth with Johns hands on Sherlocks hips and Sherlocks erection nudging Johns hole.  

With a moan, John gave a slight thrust of his hips and using his hand to line himself up Sherlock pushed forward.  Despite the earlier preparation, Johns body tried to resist the intrusion but with a bit more force the head of Sherlocks cock popped through the first ring of muscle and John tensed up, a small hiss of pain, discomfort, or possibly both issuing through his clenched teeth.  

Sherlock stopped moving forward and instead continued to kiss John and soon enough John started to relax again.  Sherlock took this as permission to continue and slowly eased further inside Johns body.  

It took longer than he had anticipated and a lot of heavy breathing and soft declarations of reassurance but eventually Sherlock pushed in as far as he possibly could at that angle.  His pelvis pushed against Johns groin, Johns knees clutching onto Sherlocks hips.

Sherlock rested his forehead against Johns and together they lay like that, eyes closed, breathing steadily through their mouths, both savouring the moment whilst allowing John to adjust to the feeling of having Sherlock inside of him.  

Sherlock angled his head so he could rub his nose up against Johns and was just about to give an experimental roll of his hips when:

_Cough._

Sherlocks eyes snapped open and he stared down into Johns eyes, which were also now open and as wide as saucers.

_Cough, cough._

Slowly, both John and Sherlock turned their heads only to find William, still sleepy eyed, clutching Tom Bombadil, standing by the edge of the bed.  

“Can I thleep in your bed?”

“Nooooooooo” was the careful, drawn out answer that came from Sherlock.  He had to speak slowly and carefully because if he didn’t his mouth would lose all control as his brain was apparently doing just now.  

Oh, god, what did he do now?  He was currently balls deep in this boys fathers arse and here was this four year old child wanting to hop into bed with them.  Sherlocks brain unhelpfully supplied that he was lucky they were under the covers instead of over them.  Fuck.  How did this even happen?  How did they not hear William come down the stairs - _into the room_?  What the fuck was he supposed to do?

“But, I had a nightmare” William explained as Sherlock looked down to see how John was going to handle this.  The answer to that was not at all.  The other man, the responsible one out of the two of them, was currently facing the other way, trying not to laugh.  This only sent Sherlocks brain into further panic and he racked it for all the information he could on handling awkward situations.  The only thing it could come up with was milk.

“Milk, you need milk” he blurted out to William and William took a step closer to the bed, looking as if he were about to climb up.

“In the kitchen is where the milk is” Sherlock blurted and William stopped.

“But, I don’t know how to make my own milk” he replied and Sherlock almost went into outright, visible panic when he saw tears brimming in Williams eyes.  It was here that John finally decided to take over.

He reached out a hand and gripped Williams own hand.  “It’s okay buddy” he said calmly.  “We will make your milk, but why don’t you go sit in the kitchen and wait, yeah?  We will be there in a second.”  William gave a short nod and turned and sleepily walked out of the room.

Once he was gone John broke into whispered giggles.  “Oh my god, you should have seen your face” he gasped and buried his face into Sherlocks shoulder to muffle any of the sounds of apparent glee at Sherlocks obvious tumult, that were threatening to break loose.

Sherlock wasn’t finding the situation at all amusing and in retaliation he pulled out of John a hell of a lot quicker than he had gone in.  John stopped giggling instantly and instead, a groan left his mouth.  Unfortunately, it also pulled a moan from Sherlock who, despite having deflated somewhat during his conversation with William, was still partially erect and the stimulation that had been caused from pulling out of John so quickly had started to plump him up again.

“Maybe not a good idea” John supplied, sounding a bit breathy.  

“Probably not” Sherlock agreed and rolled away from John.  

“I need to go make warm milk” John said, sitting up and swinging his legs around, “And you need to put some pants on.”

“Me?  What for?”

John stood up, pulling a pair of Pyjama bottoms up as he did so.  “Because William has had a nightmare.  He won’t go to sleep unless he is in my bed, so unless you want to be naked with a four year old…”

“Alright, understood, pants on” Sherlock interrupted quite quickly and also sat up looking around for a pair of something to cover his lower half.  He grumbled as he got out of bed to retrieve the pyjamas that had been dumped at the end of the bed earlier that morning.  

He was stopped from putting them on by John coming up to him and laying a gentle kiss on his lips.  “I really am sorry.  For what it was worth, I was really enjoying myself.”

Sherlock nodded.  So was he.  

“I promise, I will make this up to you.”

Sherlock wanted to nod again, yes - he should make it up to him, but it wasn’t really his fault.  It wasn’t any ones fault.  It was just something that happened.  

“There’s nothing to make up” Sherlock finally said.  If he had anything else to say, then it was lost as at that moment a sleepy, but impatient “ _Daddyyyy”_ came from the kitchen.  

“Better hurry up and get his milk” Sherlock said and nudged John towards the door.  “I’ll sort out the bed.”

John shot him a thankful grin and hurried out the door.  With a slight huff of a breath Sherlock got dressed.  He then made his way into the bathroom and washed his hands and brushed his teeth.  He came back into the room and made sure nothing unsavoury had leaked onto the sheets, and finding them clean he straightened out the blankets and settled under them and waited for John and William to return.  He didn’t have to wait long.  

William sleepily climbed into the bed, clamouring over Sherlocks legs as was the norm.  As he made himself comfortable John climbed into the other side.  Once they were comfortable Sherlock clicked off the lamp and they all set about falling to sleep.  Just as Sherlock was on his way there William tugged on his arm.

“What?” he asked lazily.  

“You are meant to be cuddling” William said and he noticed that the boys movement indicated that he was also tugging on Johns arm.  “You were cuddling daddy before tho you thould cuddle him now.”

Sherlock almost laughed at Williams interpretation of what he walked in on, but he was too relieved that he wasn’t going to have awkward questions in the morning, so he let William rearrange him to how he saw fit, which was his arm pulled over so his hand rested on Johns shoulder and Johns hand rested on Sherlocks hip.  The result was William snuggled up between the two of them, safe from whatever had invaded his dreams that night. 

Sherlock shimmied closer, and he felt John do the same, and that is how the three of them fell asleep, all thought of interrupted sex and bad dreams gone.


End file.
